devil's dues god's favors
by pyro of the flame road
Summary: Naru x wendy, chelia, mavis Demon slayer naruto Exceed yugito Learning the secrets of obtaining devil slaying magic from a wandering man named silver. Naruto who is transported to fiore with no chakra or hint of kurama. Later he finds him self in trouble with the council and gains help.


DISCLAIMER: i do not own naruto or fairy tail

sorry if this isnt up to snuff if i find a beta for this ill revise it more

Naru x wendy, chelia, mavis

Demon slayer naruto

Exceed yugito

Learning the secrets of obtaining devil slaying magic from a wandering man named silver. Naruto who is transported to fiore with no chakra or hint of kurama. Later he finds him self in trouble with the council and gains unlikely help.

xXstory startXx

Chapter 1: unlikely help and a new family

Naruto uzumaki, a teenager with hair so golden that many think amaratsu blessed it. 3 whisker like marks on his cheek. He stood in middle of a council room. Accused of following this 'zeref' person.

(flash back)

"ugh….where am I?" naruto groaned sitting up and looked around.

"fiore…" a voice said and naruto snapped his head quickly to see a man with armor on. He had a giant scar on his face. He stared at naruto with curiosity. Naruto on reflex jumped away as a pillar of ice raised at his previous spot.

"not bad but I cant sense any magic in you. Tell me are you a mage?" he asked and naruto was sweating. He felt this guy's dark presence and naruto had no chakra at all.

"no….why did you attack me?" naruto asked and the man smirked darkly lunging forward and naruto pulled a kunai out and went to move but froze.

"your quite strong for someone with no magic training…..search out a devil. If you persuade him/her it will teach you a strong magic. My own magic. A curse but also power. Learn that and come face me. Yes I see this is destiny you will lead me to zeref." the man said and turned and left as the ice melted but at this point many soldiers surrounded him. He was confused and hungry.

"your under arrest for connections to the dark mage zeref. If you resist you will die on this spot." a man with glasses said walking out of the group.

"who is zeref?! I just woke up and that man attacked me!" naruto yelled. The man frowned at naruto rebukes.

"if you have a defense I suggest you save it for the council." he said and naruto frowned at his bad luck. But nodded everyone fell in false security and naruto jumped into a tree and dashed as fast as he could. He was running as fast as he could jumping tree from tree. He looked around and saw he lost them and sighed.

"man why does this always happen to me!" he asked aloud and felt another dark presence like that mans…maybe lesser. He frowned but knew he needed to fight the evil or fight the law. He chose the evil and began his trek up the road he figure it was five miles or more. When the words devil rang through his head.

"so he sent you my way…..how amusing a devil slayer sending a human to his death." a voice rang through naruto's mind.

"he said you would teach me!" naruto called as his head pounded.

"teach? No we devil's do not teach….we curse with destructible power. Hunger for war and thirst for the blood of those you love.  
We destroy and kill. Corrupt and rape till your heart is fill with hatred and then go mad and.." it whispered in naruto's ear causing him to freeze. Then naruto snapped out of it.

"I don't care what cha say! I'll use it to protect my love ones and prevent war! Give me whatever but ill use it for good!" naruto yelled over the voice. A chuckle was heard. A woman with brown hair and red eyes walked out of the bushes. A smirk on her face.

"you don't seem to understand….you have no choice ill drive you mad till then. I'll play with you mind and sooner or later you'll give in." she said as she swayed around him.

"you can try." naruto growled and she giggled.

"very well I'll give you the curse of the flame devil. If you can make it without a tiny bit of corruption then good for you….but if you don't your soul is mine at death. So how do you prefer to do this? Mating, killing me or a blood pact?" she asked and naruto looked confused.

"mating? What's mating?" he asked and she looked like she would laugh.

"mating is sex. We have sex and boom your cursed with our magic." she said simply and naruto blushed.

"b-blood pact." he sputtered out and she smiled.

"how gentlemanly and innocent very well give me your hand and we'll begin." she said and he nodded slowly offering his hand. A quick motion and both were bleeding.

"my name is akasha moriyo. With this pact if you fall to corruption then your soul is mine and if not then I'll grant your one desire." she said and both bloody hands intertwined as a magic circle form.  
Naruto felt like lava rushed in. he screamed in agony. A sadistic smirk appeared on her face from his pained howls.

"naruto uzumaki, we are one. We bear our pain and names. I am akasha uzumaki. Together we share our fate and yours will have hardship….good night koi…."she said sadistically as he fainted from the pain.  
(flashback end)

"that's what happened. I woke up chained and here. I swear." he said and stared at them for minutes. A short man walked forward.

"he isn't lying. Give him to me for probation. Surely we can maintain him and if not then I myself will share his punishment." the man said and naruto looked up hopefully.

"markorav you realize his sentence is death. We cant give a wizard saint up in our time of need no matter how unorthodox your guild is." a council man said and markorav frowned.

"my unorthodox guild is older then the magic council or any law placed and do well to remember who set your laws and weakened zeref to begin with. Now i've made my mind up ill take him in and show you he is a victim of circumstance." markorav said and they nodded slowly.

"fine markorav he is under your care and must be supervised by a s-class mage at all time. One slip up and he is executed. Now pick your best to watch him." a council woman said and markorav smiled.

"I choose fairy tail's strongest team…..natsu, erza, Lucy, gray and wendy. They can handle him but as he said the demon said his magic is hard to control. I myself will help him tap into it." markorav said and they nodded.

"very well this trial is over." the last man said and naruto sighed in relief. He watched as they exited but saw one with a twisted smile.  
He blinked and it was gone.

'i'm always watching you. We are one after all.' her voice rang in his mind. He shook his head trying to rid himself of her. A giggle and silence was all he heard. A hand touched his shoulder causing him to jump.

"you ok?" markorav asked and naruto nodded.

"y-yeah….just hearing things ya know?" he said uneasy and markorav nodded. They walked out and saw two girls waiting.  
One with red hair and armor the other with white hair and eyes holding back something dark.

"this is naruto uzumaki…..naruto these two are erza and mirajane."  
Markorav introduced and he nodded holding his hand out. Mirajane was fast to shake his hand.

"I hope you like the guild! Its always rowdy but its home to all of us!" she said happily and naruto nodded. He offered his hand to erza who just stared at it.

"I don't trust you yet. I'll warn you if you attack us I'll cut you down." she said harshly and naruto took his hand away dishearten.

"i'm sorry if i'm a inconvenience….." he said and markorav shook his head but motioned to go. They boarded a carriage and began to Mongolia town but naruto started feeling sick as the carriage began to move. Naruto was green and markorav chuckled.

"must be that curse…..dragon slayers also have motion sickness. don't worry we'll be there before you know it." he said and Mira giggled but naruto nodded slowly

"h-hai…." he said and decided to sleep through it….aka erza knocked him out to save her ears from the groaning.

"master why let him come here?" erza asked and markorav sighed.

"this boy is lost….he has no home or anyone to rely on. Truth is you and everyone else was like that. Orphaned or lost. Would you turn away from those you can sympathize with?" he asked and erza frowned.

"no but none of us are connected with….." she started but markorav cut her off.

"your wrong two are connected to zeref if only by chance. Natsu met zeref in the exams and gray…..his teacher was killed by one of zeref's demons. You was going to be a sacrifice to zeref yourself. But I turn my eyes from that and raised you as my children. Only naruto uzumaki's magic is dangerous. It not even magic but a curse he asked for." markorav said and erza nodded.

"very well I don't like this but you made your decision and like gajeel and juvia I hope this is for the best." she said with a sigh.

(at Mongolia town)

'naruto your at your new home…' her voice purred out and naruto jumped awake. He looked around and saw he was in a lobby of some sort. many people was watching him.

'kill them all, rape the women.' she said and naruto clutched his head.

"she is in your head isn't she? That what you heard when we were leaving." the man asked and naruto looked up and markorav saw naruto's eyes black as purgatory.

"please help me she is telling me to do horrible things! Make her shut up!" he shouted and markorav looked down but nodded.

"we will but we need time to figure out how. You are strong just hold out till then ok?" markorav said and naruto sighed sadly but nodded.

'foolish we are together so accept it. You wanted this and can't handle the price. By human standards we are married if you want it dumb down. You are my husband.' she said and naruto grabbed his head.

"I never agreed to this! Shut up! Shut up! Your not my wife nor do I love you!" he roared in pain and her laugh cackled through out his head. The members of the guild looked at him.

"oh but you did. We even mated…..you were a beast mind my tongue but it was magical." she said and naruto struck the table in a rage causing it to explode send him backwards.

"naruto calm yourself! don't listen to her!" markorav shouted and naruto sat up and looked at his hand. It was burned and bloody.

'the secret of the power is rage and hatred….something your familiar with am I correct? If you want me to stop…..slay me.' she said and naruto frowned.

'also you might want to think to talk or you'll look crazed….till then love.' she purred and naruto growled but nodded.

"have you calmed yourself?" the master asked and naruto nodded slowly. He stood up and cringed as his hand hurt.

"y-yeah…..she told me this power is fueled by rage and hatred….something i'm used to." he said and felt a pair of hands on his he looked and saw a girl a few years younger than hi maybe two. Blue pigtails sway as her hand glowed green. Brown eyes focused on healing his hand intently.

"h-how is your hand n-now?" she asked and naruto looked at it as she finished. He flexed it and smiled.

"you can heal! that's amazing! Your awesome…um…." he started but didn't know her name. she blushed a little.

"w-wendy marvel….you welcome…and t-t-thank you…" she stutter embarrassed at the praise.

"i'm naruto uzumaki! Thank you wendy-chan!" he said happily and she nodded neither seeing the masters smile.

"wendy!" he said causing her to jump. "your going to escort naruto-kun around and maybe be with him on missions for awhile." he said and wendy blushed but nodded. But erza spoke up.

"how can you trust her with him! He is dangerous have you not seen what happen master! He isn't in control so he might hurt her!"  
Erza protested and naruto looked down.

"then it good you are on his team also right? If he goes berserk you are more than qualified to subdue him. I trust you can watch over him even train him in a alternative to use instead of devil slayer magic?" he asked and erza looked as if a fish slapped her.  
"….um….of course I could but what if he isn't adept to requip magic?" she asked and markorav sighed but mirajane stood up.

"then what about takeover magic?" mira asked and markorav shook his head.

"no if what the demoness said is true they are one and he could accidentally tap into her power with that magic…..it could be worse than with elfman. Maybe a simple magic." he said and she nodded with a small flinch. Naruto spoke up.

"i'm good in hand to hand combat and on the spot strategies." he said and markorav shook his head.

"that isn't enough here. Maybe in your world but here is different. Any other skills you have?" he asked and naruto looked down…

"…no when my friend disappeared so did my other skills and pretty much i'm useless…" naruto said sadly

"I see…very well if erza fails on teaching you then there isn't any other choice I have a magic that belonged to the second master…its difficult and frowned down on but its safer than your own… but tell me what will you do with these magics ?" he asked and naruto smiled.

"ill protect my precious people! Like back…..home…." he started but trailed off as it hit him. He failed obito survived and had that incomplete jubi. Hinata loved him and neji died for nothing.

"what is it lad?" markorav asked but naruto shook his head and put a false smile on.

"nothing! So how bout I find some place to crash and…." he started but markorav cut him off.

"you'll be with who ever draws a short straw." markorav said holding lots and naruto sweatdrop.

"well that makes me feel…special." he said and everyone walked forward and pulled one. Soon they all compared there straws and erza frowned as natsu had it.

"natsu….trade me…now!" she growled and natsu started sweating as she grabbed it from him.

"seems I win so now I have 24/7 parole of you." she said and naruto looked sheepish.

"sometimes I can't tell if you're a tsundere or yandere." he mutter causing everyone to freeze as erza's forehead throbbed in anger.

"what…did….you….say?" she asked slowly as a sword appeared and naruto shrugged not seeing the danger.

"you know affection wise a tsundere is when they act cold while yandere is a crazed girl." he said trying to explain it and suddenly bent back to dodge a slash where his neck was and twisted his body to dodge another.

"your dead! Ill kill you right now!" she yelled and went to slash again only to freeze seeing him standing on the sword.

"why I was kidding. I wonder who is more demonic you or me? I mean to attack for a joke? That is pretty evil." he said and back flipped as she pulled the sword back and went for a narrow cleave to the mid section but he dropped on the floor and kicked the sword out of her hand. He smiled as he did a leg sweep bringing the titania down upon him as his eyes widen in fear.

'thump' everyone stared as erza was crushing the blond with her armor.

"urgh…my head…." she said sitting up and markorav raise a red flag.

"winner: by t.k.o erza scarlet!" he said and she looked confused and then looked down to see a unconscious blond under her.

"I won?….I mean of course I won." she said and markorav chuckled.

"if not for you armor and falling on him you could've lost." he said and she blushed.

"how? He did not use any magic!" she asked and he smiled.

"neither did you. Now take him to the infirmary. Oh by the way how was the fall?" he joked and she frowned but picked up the blond.

"master should we tell them they made lip contact when she fell?" mira asked and the man chuckled.

"save it for blackmail." he said laughing.


End file.
